


The Party

by Trix



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Violence, non-con, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trix/pseuds/Trix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac goes to a party and sees someone he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Antoinette

Mac sat on the couch looking out over the crowd of Tanglewood boys. /Useless delinquents/. Then his eyes caught a boy standing in the corner, the boy was holding a beer and his eyes kept scanning the room. /Like he is searching for threats./ When he noticed Mac looking at him his eyes dropped immediately, /Scared/. There was something about those eyes, something that spoke to Mac.

 

"See something you like?" Mac's musings were interrupted by Sonny's question.

 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

 

Sonny followed Mac's gaze and smiled.

 

"You've got good taste. That's Danny, want to see how good he is?" Sonny didn't wait for an answer to his question. Just raised his voice a bit.

 

"Danny!" The boy in the corner looked up. Sonny waved him over. Mac saw the defeated set of his shoulders, the obvious reluctance in his movements and felt more sorry for the young man than he had for anyone since his wife took all his warmth and compassion with her when she died. Danny came to stand in front of them.

 

"Yes Sonny?" The tremble in his voice almost below hearing.

 

"This is Mac, he's a friend of ours, an important friend." Sonny's smile was bordering on being a leer. "So you're gonna make sure he has a nice time right." It wasn't really a question.

 

"Yes Sonny." Danny spoke in a dead voice with no inflection, before kneeling in front of Mac and undoing his pants. Mac arched an eyebrow at Sonny.

 

"Don't worry, Danny has a fantastic mouth, and he's clean." Sonny didn't seem to think making his cronies give blow jobs to strangers was anything to really care about. /Then again I don't think poor Danny is a crony so much as he's a whipping boy./ Mac thought, before Danny proved Sonny's statement about his skills and Mac decided not to worry about it. Danny was good and Mac could feel him working to bring him off as quickly as possible, but that wasn't what Mac wanted, he wrapped his hand in Danny's hair and pulled him off, intending to tell him he didn't have to, that he could go away. Then he caught the look in Sonny's eyes and changed his mind.

 

"Not so fast Danny." Mac smiled to take the edge off his words, trying to reassure the young man. "I know you're good at this and I like my blow jobs slow. Understand Danny?" At Danny's nod, Mac released him. "Go on Danny."

 

The blond head descended on his crotch again and Mac bit back a moan of pleasure as Danny proceeded to find every sensitive spot he had. Mac felt himself begin to loose his ability to think and regretfully he put his hand in Danny's hair again to make him speed up. Danny obeyed immediately, and a few moments later Mac came in his mouth. He was only vaguely aware of Danny licking him clean and when his mind was working properly again, Danny was already gone.

 

"I like your party favors." Mac carefully kept his voice calm and free of the jumble of emotions he was feeling. "Is he available?"

 

Sonny smiled at the question. "For blowjobs yes. For anything else, his brother would try to kill you." Mac smiled at that. /So someone still tries to protect him, not doing a very good job of it, but trying./

 

"Which one is his brother?"

 

"That's Louie, over there."

 

Mac looked over at the dark haired young man. "They don't exactly look alike, do they?"

 

"No, but then again Danny being a bastard has been kinda obvious from the start."

 

"Oh." Mac raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah he's the only blond in the family."

 

Mac started moving towards Louie, when he felt Sonny's hand on his arm. "Mac" He turned to look at Sonny who quickly removed his hand. "Don't kill him."

 

Mac's lips twitched. "What, you got a soft spot for the kid? That why you let him 'protect' his brother?"

 

Sonny growled. "Louie has been with me since we were kids, I don't wanna see him die over that waste of space he calls brother. OK."

 

Mac smiled coldly. "Sure. I won't kill him. Unless he forces my hand." With that Mac made his way over to Louie.

 

"Hey." The young man turned.

 

"Hey."

 

"Sonny says you're Danny's brother."

 

"That's right." Louie sounded a bit belligerent.

 

"He also said you're the guy who's ass I need to kick if I wanna fuck him." Mac easily ducked Louie's punch and countered with a move that had Louie trapped against the wall and in serious pain. "Now you listen to me Louie. I know you're trying to protect him, but you can't. In fact I think that the current situation pretty much conclusively *proves* that you can't. I can. Think about that, Louie." Mac released him and walked away.

 

~*~

 

Danny hated parties. He stood in the corner hoping not to be noticed, scanning the room so as not to miss anyone wanting his services. His lips twisted in disgust before he caught himself and held his mask in place. Suddenly his eyes met those of Sonny's special guest for the night and he looked down immediately. /Shit, I hope he didn't notice me./ He was hoping in vain though as moments later he heard Sonny calling his name. He wished he could run away but he knew better, dejected he made his way across the room to where Sonny and whoever it was were sitting.

 

"Yes Sonny?" He said carefully hiding the fear and loathing he felt.

 

"This is Mac, he's a friend of ours, an important friend. So you're gonna make sure he has a nice time right." Danny knew better than to think it was a question.

 

"Yes Sonny." Danny had to work hard to keep the disgust and hate from his voice. Before falling to his knees in front of the stranger and beginning to unbutton his pants. He heard the conversation go on above him, but he didn't really care, or pay attention, concentrating instead on bringing the stranger off as quick as possible, cursing silently to himself when he felt a hand in his hair pulling him off.

 

"Not so fast Danny." The stranger smiled at him. "I know you're good at this and I like my blow jobs slow. Understand Danny?" Danny nodded and the stranger released him. "Go on Danny."

 

Danny bent his head and started giving a slower more sensual blow job. Hearing the soft moans above him, it suddenly occurred to him that he might get out of doing anymore at this party if he kept the guest of honor entertained. He started to apply himself to his task with more care and deliberation, fully intending to prolong this for as long as he could.

 

After a while though he felt the stranger's hand in his hair again, moving his head faster on the hard cock. Danny took the hint and concentrated on bringing him off, sucking hard and deepthroating him as he came and Danny swallowed every last drop, he'd been punished before for spilling. /Like it was my fault./ Danny thought resentfully.

 

Danny carefully licked the stranger clean, tucked him in and buttoned the pants, before standing up. He saw the twinkle in Sonny's eyes and knew there would be more for him to do before the night was over. But for now Sonny waved his hand and sent him away.

 

~*~

 

Danny went straight to the bathroom to throw up. Pausing to take some deep breaths he waited as long as he dared before going back out.

 

"You OK?" Danny startled and turned, relaxing slightly when he saw his brother.

 

"No I'm not OK, Louie. I'm Sonny's fucking whore. There is nothing about this whole fucking deal that's OK."

 

"I'm sorry Danny. You know I do everything I can to protect you." Louie sounded so sad and guilty, Danny's anger disappeared.

 

"Yeah I know." Danny answered too tired to even begin trying to tell his brother it wasn't enough, Louie already knew that anyway.

 

"I'll try harder, Danny. I'll figure something out." Louie's voice had an edge of desperation.

 

"Yeah." Danny didn't argue. "I better get back before someone comes looking for me." Danny went back to his corner, unaware that his brother had a plan to protect him, and just how painful that plan would be for them both.

 

~*~

 

Danny hardly had time to get back to his corner before Sonny grabbed his arm hard enough to bruise.

 

"On your knees Danny." Danny obeyed the terse command, knowing what was expected.

 

"Sonny." Mac practically growled, and Danny felt himself jerked back to his feet by a hand in his hair. He forced himself not to cry out in pain, making himself focus on what the other man wanted. The hand left his hair, stroking his neck once as it slid down to grasp his wrist.

 

"You and I both know you don't really want Danny. Maybe you should try for what you really want." Mac suggested.

 

"Did you talk to Louie?" Sonny didn't want to talk about his love life or lack thereof with a hired killer.

 

"Yeah I did. I had to hurt him a bit, I might hurt him more later, if he doesn't see sense." Danny started at that and tried to talk. "Shut up Danny." Mac didn't raise his voice. "I can always gag you if you're difficult." That wasn't enough to subdue Danny though, his brother was the only one who ever treated him nice, the only one who'd even considered trying to protect him, and Danny wasn't about to let him get hurt for that.

 

"What did you do to my brother?" he asked angrily.

 

Mac smiled. "Can we continue this conversation in private?" he suggested. "It seems Danny doesn't know what's good for him. And I know just what to gag him with." Mac's smile was predatory.

 

Sonny smirked. "We can sit over there. Nobody's gonna listen." He made his way over to the couch. Mac followed, dragging Danny with him by a grasp on his arm that was so tight it was bordering on painful. They sat down, Mac pulling Danny down with him and whispering in his ear,

 

"Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you, or Louie." Before pushing him down on his knees.

 

"You know what to do." Mac's voice was cold, Danny choked back a sob and started opening Mac's pants. He started sucking and licking, bobbing his head, only to be restrained by a hand in his hair. Danny looked up, confused, only to find Mac completely ignoring him in favor of talking to Sonny. Realizing that Mac had apparently meant it when he said he was going to gag him Danny stayed still, feeling completely ridiculous, on his knees, with Mac's cock in his mouth and apparently not expected to do anything at all.

 

"Where were we. Ah yes Louie, I know you like him so didn't do him any harm, just a little pain to let him know who's boss." Mac smiled at Sonny. "If he keeps trying to get in my way I'll hurt him until he stops." Sonny and Mac both knew what Mac meant by that and so did Danny who was listening with growing trepidation.

 

"I'll talk to him," Sonny said and got up.

 

Danny tried to talk again, which brought Mac's attention to him, Mac looked down at him and smiled, clearly amused.

 

"No, you're still not allowed to speak Danny." Danny whimpered unhappily and Mac chuckled.

 

"If you promise to be quiet, you can suck me off and close your mouth." Danny nodded desperately.

 

"Go ahead Danny." Mac let go of his head. Danny focused his attention on getting Mac off as quickly as possible so his aching jaws could get some rest. Mac moaned in pleasure as he came, feeling Danny swallowing around him. Danny let the limp dick fall from his mouth and tucked Mac back in his pants, moving to get up only to find a rough hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

 

"You're staying right where you are Danny, possession is nine tenths of the law after all."

 

Danny emphatically did not like that statement but since there was nothing he could do he stayed still and silent by Mac's feet. Mac looked down at the seething man, pleased to see that Danny wasn't entirely broken. He started carding his fingers through the light hair, most of his attention on the rest of the room.

 

"Danny!" The call came from across the room and Danny looked up to see another gang member waving him over. He sighed and started to get up, when Mac's hand tightened in his hair.

 

"What did I tell you, Danny. You're not going anywhere." Danny winced in pain.

 

"Mac please." Danny sank to the floor.

 

"What? It's not like you wanna blow him." Mac didn't care about etiquette anymore, he wanted Danny and the idea of these no-good punks touching *his* Danny made him want to hurt them, badly. Luckily, one of them seemed prepared to give him his wish. The man who'd been calling Danny made his way over to them.

 

"Hey. Danny. Didn't you hear me, you little fuck?" He reached out to grab Danny, only to find himself held in a tight and painful grip.

 

"Hey Sonny?!" Mac called.

 

"Yeah." Sonny looked away from his conversation with Louie for a moment to see what Mac wanted.

 

"This guy mean anything special to you?"

 

"Not really no."

 

"Good." Mac placed his hands around the young man's throat and calmly choked him until he dropped the unconscious body to the floor. Mac sat down and started petting Danny again. After a while some of the unfortunate gang member's friends showed up to drag him away.

 

Louie walked up to them and sat down on the couch.

 

"Sonny has made it clear that he wants me to give my brother to you," he said. "Convince me I should even consider it."

 

Mac smiled. "Well for starters, you can't protect him. I can."

 

"Yeah, I saw that. It's still not enough to convince me that he'll be safe with you."

 

"You mean am I gonna fuck him? Hell yeah, but I'm not gonna let anybody else touch him. In any way. He'll be better off with me than here. How long do you think it's gonna be before you can't even keep them from using him as a punching bag when something goes wrong? How long before Sonny looses his patience with waiting for you and takes it out on him? You can't protect him Louie. I can." Mac was quiet but intense. "Plus I'll just kill you if you get in my way too much."

 

There was a brief silence while Louie thought.

 

"No one other than you. Ever?" He said finally.

 

"No one." Mac averred. "I don't share my lovers."

 

Danny saw where his brother's reasoning was going and tried to protest.

 

"Lou." He didn't even get to finish the first word before Mac's hand covered his mouth.

 

"I really need to get you some gags, don't I Danny?"

 

Danny shook his head, struggling to get away. Mac tightened his grip until Danny subsided with a whimper. Louie watched, fighting down his desire to help his brother knowing there was nothing he could do, Mac could break him like a dry twig if he wanted. Once Danny stopped fighting though, it didn't look like Mac was doing more than holding him.

 

"I'll probably be a lot less violent with him than Sonny is." Mac pointed out, seeing the apprehension in Louie's eyes at seeing his brother forcibly restrained.

 

"Yeah." Louie agreed. "OK take him."

 

Danny tried to shake his head, Mac's hand muffling his objections.

 

"You'll take good care of him right?" Louie asked, painfully aware that he'd probably never see his brother again.

 

"I will," said Mac.

 

Danny stayed still in Mac's arms, no longer fighting, the deal had been made and there was nothing he could do.

 

"Tell Sonny I want to talk to him." The dismissal was clear.

 

"Yeah I will." Louie went to find Sonny.

 

Mac released Danny from the confining grasp.

 

"It won't be so bad you know." He smiled. "I meant what I told your brother, I will take good care of you and I don't share, ever. Now be a good boy and sit down." The command was accompanied by a gentle pressure on his shoulder, pushing him down on the floor again.

 

Danny felt a strange sort of relief, even though he'd learned the hard way never to trust anyone but his brother, he still felt like Mac wouldn't lie to him, he certainly didn't seem to be the sharing kind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, then again he was a murderer and he hadn't hesitated in the slightest before using violence to get what he wanted.

 

"I see you managed to convince Louie to quit being an idiot," Sonny said as he took a seat next to Mac.

 

"Yeah, wasn't that hard once i knew where to push. So we have a deal?"

 

"Yeah, Danny's all yours."

 

"Good, I'll be taking my new toy and leaving then."

 

"Already?"

 

"Was there anything else we needed to discuss?"

 

"Not really." Sonny stood and shook Mac's hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

 

"Likewise." Mac pulled Danny to his feet.

 

"Mac." Danny kept his voice low, pissing Mac off was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

"What Danny?" Mac was curt but he didn't seem angry and he didn't silence him.

 

"Can I say goodbye to Louie?" Danny carefully hid the tremble in his voice.

 

"Yeah, sure, if he comes to the door I'll let you say goodbye." Mac wondered why Danny would expect him to be so cruel as to deny him such a small request. Mac looked at Sonny.

 

"I'll let him know." Sonny said and disappeared towards the back of the house while Mac and Danny moved to the front door.

 

~*~

 

Once out on the porch they waited in the chill air until Louie came out.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey Louie." Mac said, "Danny wants to say goodbye."

 

"Oh." Louie stepped forwards and reached out to hold his brother.

 

"Goodbye Danny," he whispered.

 

"Goodbye Louie." Danny's voice was only marginally stronger.

 

Louie turned to Mac. "Take good care of him OK."

 

Mac smiled. "I will. And Louie, remember Sonny owes you for this," He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "and he has a crush on you."

 

Louie flew back. "What!"

 

Mac smirked at him and motioned Danny into the car. "Bye Louie."

 

~*~

 

Once in the car and safely away from the house, Mac pulled Danny up in his lap and put his arms around him in a soft, comforting embrace.

 

"It's OK Danny. I won't hurt you. I promise."

 

Mac kissed the younger man gently, feeling Danny slowly begin to relax against him. Danny was surprised at the kiss and even more so at the gentleness of Mac's touch. But as the soft comforting touches continued he felt himself relax in the embrace and for the first time in months he allowed himself to hope. Maybe Mac really had been telling the truth. Maybe he really was safe. He felt safe in Mac's arms, he realized with a shock. He'd learned early on never to trust anyone, and the way he'd met Mac didn't really make it seem like Mac was someone to be trusted, but he felt safe. Mac had promised to protect him, and he'd already proven his ability to do so. Maybe one of Louie's plans to protect him had finally worked out. Danny closed his eyes and curled up in Mac's arms too exhausted and confused to think anymore.

 

"Shh. It's OK. I got you Danny. You're safe now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

 

Danny fell asleep listening to the soft whispered reassurances.


End file.
